


Butterfly Effect 2: Purgatory Rising

by Cheryl1964



Series: Butterfly Effects [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to the Butterfly Effect. Gabriel and his brother Dagon are the youngest Archangels with a close bond. But when Dagon betrays Heaven for the Leviathan how will Gabriel react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heaven's children

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a prequel to The butterfly Effect you can read before or after since it Explains the mistake that Gabriel made that led to the events that take place in Butterfly effect. Although all the angel's are characters in the story it will Mainly focus on the relationship between Gabriel and Kemuel (Not a romantic one, but close siblings)

The Archangels sat in a comfortable nest. Michael was the oldest almost an adult. Serious minded and obedient it was always his goal to be the perfect son so he considered it his duty to watch over his younger brothers. Next was Lucifer;blessed with beauty and grace, he always wanted to be the center of attention and went out of his way to be the favorite brother. Raphael came after Lucifer; quiet and studious he never made much of an impression next to his older brothers and that's the way he liked it. Snuggled in Raphael's lap was Kemuel; the newest fledgling, as of yet Kemuel had not developed much of a personality but he did have three older brothers who would dote on him.

The Archangels were gathered in the nest because Kemuel was restless. He whimpered constantly. Michael had taken him in his arms and flew him around their home which they called Heaven. Lucifer had tempted him with sweet fruits from the Garden that grew in the center of heaven. Raphael has cuddled him and crooned a lullaby yet the little one remained fussy. Hearing their father's voice call out to them they were all apprehensive thinking that father was angry with them for their failure to calm the fledgling. They were not expecting father to arrive holding a small squirming bundle in his arms.

"Father you only just brought Kemuel to us." Michael exclaimed. "You bring us another so soon?"

God smiled down at the squirming fledgling with the strange golden colored eyes. "Yes, he is special. He is the last of you that I will create. I intended Kemuel to be the last but this little one had different ideas."

"But if you did not intend to create him, where did he come from?" Lucifer asked.

"Whenever I created one of you, there would always be a tiny bit of grace left over. Usually it just faded away but when I went back to check after bringing Kemuel to you, I found this stubborn bit of grace still there. It attached itself to me and would not let go, instead it grew stronger on my power and developed into another fledgling." God explained.

"We have another baby brother!" Raphael said excited. "Can I name him father? Please?"

God smiled down at the eager little Archangel. "He has a name already Raphael, because he developed by feeding on my power. I call him Gabriel, the strength of God."

"Look father! I think they like each other!" Lucifer said as he realized that Kemuel seemed to be reaching up toward tiny little Gabriel who in turn seemed to be squirming to get down.

"I believe you are right Lucifer. Gabriel was created from Kemuel's leftover grace so they have a bond." God said setting Gabriel down onto the nest and watching him wriggle his way over to Kemuel.

All of the archangel's found themselves smiling affectionately as the two Fledglings snuggled happily together and began chirping and cooing at each other.

* * *

Growing up in Heaven was a happy experience for Kemuel and Gabriel who found themselves spoiled by their older brothers. Michael would often let them climb on his back and fly with him. Before pulling them off and holding their hands while they flapped their little wings flying beside him. Lucifer would entertain them for hours with 'parlor tricks' that fascinated Gabriel but just bored Kemuel. And Raphael would always be there to tend to their bumps and bruises.

For all that their brothers spoiled them, the two were always happiest in each other's company. They would lay together in the garden under the tree of life looking up at the branches for hours wondering what strange sort of fruit the tree would bear. They were familiar with all of the fruits in the Garden but had no idea what life would turn out to be or how it would taste.

Once they began to fly they would often be seen racing across Heaven's skies with Gabriel often pretending to get a cramp or some such other nonsense to allow Kemuel to win. The Archangels had soon learned that Gabriel was fast. Even Michael and Lucifer found themselves having to work to keep pace with their youngest brother. And when the Archangels settled into the nest at night, Kemuel and Gabriel would always nestle together in the center leaving the older Archangels to curl around them for the night.

Their father would often come by to check on them and would watch his children with fatherly pride although he could occasionally be seen frowning at Lucifer and Kemuel before going right back to beaming at them. So it was no surprise when he called them to the garden one day saying that he had something to show them.

"Be careful now." God said as he led them to the edge of the garden t show them a little ball of something floating below them.

"What is it?" Michael asked frowning.

"I call it Earth. It will be a wondrous paradise full of life." God said. "And I have created this for all of you to watch over and protect." God said. "Michael, Lucifer you may visit at any time but the younger ones will not be able to make the trip. It's a long way, the distance is much too far for their wings to carry them yet. So I charge you to take your brothers some time so that they can see it too."

"Could we go now Father?" Michael asked excited at seeing what their father had made.

"Soon Michael first I must tell you that I will be busy for a while." God said. "The five of you are special. You are Archangels. You will soon have other brothers, these others will not be as strong as you are and they will look to you for guidance and love. Teach them well how to help you with this gift of the Earth. Now you can go and see what I have created."

Michael and Lucifer charged Raphael with watching over Kemuel and Gabriel and made their way down to the lifeless ball of molten rock Father had pointed out to them.

* * *

Time passed as time normally does. Kemuel and Gabriel were now adult Archangels and like their older brothers took their duty towards their siblings very seriously. They could be found paying with the younger seraphs in the garden or teaching them to fly. The two youngest Archangels had developed distinct personalities for all that Michael often complained that they exactly the same. They were both pranksters, something that Lucifer found amusing in Gabriel whose pranks were more embarrassing than anything else. He never caused any harm in playing them. After all it was easy enough to will your wings back to their proper color.

But the same could not be said of Kemuel. While Kemuel did not intend harm with his pranks they did sometimes end that way. Like the time he flew little Zachariah to the top of the Tree of Life and left him stranded there until Gabriel rescued the terrified fledgling.. Michael and Lucifer both kept a close eye on Kemuel although Gabriel usually stepped in before any harm could be done.

All of the Archangels kept an eye on the little ball called Earth that was rapidly cooling and solidifying. They all knew that soon it would be ready to support the life that father had promised would flourish there. Father would sometimes come and speak with them to find out how the younger angels were doing so when he called to them, they all rushed to his presence.

"You are all adults now, you should have more responsibility as I will be even busier now. Earth is ready to support life and the older seraphs can take over the majority of caring for the new fledglings." God said. "I will appoint each of you to a different duty that you will be responsible for."

"Michael, you are the eldest and you have always been responsible for your brothers. You will continue to do so but in addition I charge you with protecting Heaven from those who would destroy it."

"Yes Father. I will let no harm come to our home." Michael agreed.

"Lucifer, your fascination with Earth is apparent. I see how you have been watching it closely looking for the first signs of life. I charge you to be it's steward. You will protect it and nurture it."

"Thank you father. I will make sure that it always remains the paradise that you have created it to be." Lucifer said.

"Raphael, you are always quick to fly to the side of a sibling and heal their injuries, ease their pain, you I appoint as healer."

"I will take care of them." Raphael said with a smile.

"Kemuel soon life will come forth on the Earth. I will allow you to choose a species and guard over it."

"I can choose the species?" Kemuel asked.

"Yes, once the Earth populates you may make your choice." God answered and then turned to the youngest Archangel. "Gabriel, I will not be able to come to Heaven as often as I do now and yet there may still be things that I need your brothers to know. You will be my messenger."

"Yes Father." Gabriel answered.

And so with their heavenly duties assigned the Archangels went back to caring for the fledglings and watching the Earth.


	2. Leviathan

"Gabriel! Gabriel, whoa slow down!" Kemuel yelled as he hurried to catch up to his brother.

Gabriel stopped and turned around smiling at his brother. "Kemuel! It's lucky you caught me! I was on my way to the nesting grounds." Gabriel said turning to continue on his way as Kemuel fell into step beside him.

"The nesting grounds?" Kemuel said with a bit of a frown. "I was hoping that you might want to go with me to the garden. I thought we could switch some of Joshua's seedlings."

"Kemuel, haven't you learned your lesson?" Gabriel said. "Michael and Raphael were not very forgiving the last time. You mixed in the poisonous seedlings with the non poisonous ones. Any one of the fledglings could have eaten the poisoned fruit that grew from those plants."

"I didn't mean any harm Gabriel. It was just a prank." Kemuel said.

"I know," Gabriel sighed. "How about you go with me to Earth. I made a promise to the fledglings yesterday during their flying lessons that I would take those who were able to get off of the ground down to see it."

"Really? How many manged it?" Kemuel asked.

"Only two, Uriel and Anael." Gabriel said smiling proudly. "Carrying two fledglings at once is tiring, I don't know how Michael managed with us. Having another one of us able to carry one down would be a big help."

"Why not? It could be fun and maybe Lucifer will teach us a new trick." Kemuel said.

"We just have to make sure they don't get into anything. Lucifer says that something very important is happening today." Gabriel said. "And you know how touchy he gets about that chunk of rock."

"I think we can handle a couple of fledglings that can't even yet make a 10 foot flight, brother." Kemuel said then grinned. "Race you to the nesting grounds!" Kemuel shouting before taking to the air.

"When will you learn, you only win when I let you." Gabriel said as he passed his brother with a laugh.

* * *

Gabriel and Kemuel landed with their fledglings on a pristine stretch of beach. Uriel and Aneal were both looking around gaping at the beautiful paradise that was Earth.

"Bring the little ones closer brothers." Lucifer yelled from where he was standing in waist deep water.

Gabriel reached down and scooped Aneal up into his arms while Kemuel did the same with Uriel and waded out to join their older brother.

As Kemuel made his way forward the water splashed up onto Uriel who tried to lift his tiny feet away from the strange substance. Kemuel dipped the fledgling down into the substance causing him to squeak in alarm.

Gabriel glared at Kemuel and reached out to ruffle the fledgling's hair in comfort. "It's only water little Uriel. It won't hurt you."

"Kemuel, I will not tolerate your jokes here." Lucifer scolded then reached down and dipped his hand into the water lifting up something small and squirmy with lots of teeth.

"Brother what is that?" Gabriel asked.

"Life little brother, life." Lucifer said smiling. "I call it Animal because it is not like the trees and plants. Father sent Joshua to me with seeds from the Tree of Life a few centuries ago and told me that I was to sow them in the ocean.

"May I touch it Brother Lucifer?" Anael asked shyly.

"It is best that you don't little sister." Lucifer said smiling to take the sting out of the refusal. "I have found that it bites." Lucifer lowered his hand into the water allowing the creature to swim away and turned toward the shore. "Come with me, there's a beautiful waterfall near here. The fledglings can play and explore in relative safety there."

Kemuel and Gabriel tightened the hold they had on the fledglings and took to the sky following Lucifer who landed beside a quiet pool. Water fell over a cliff making a roaring sound as it dropped into the far end of the pool of water.

Trees and plants grew in abundance around the pool of water, all sorts of exotic fruits hung heavy from branches and vines.

"Lucifer, It's amazing!" Gabriel said. "Father must be very proud of you."

"He comes often to check on the progress. He says that the land will soon be ready to support life also." Lucifer said reaching up and pulling down a plump fruit. He took a nibble from it.

"Apricots?" Gabriel said.

"Yes, many of the fruits from Heaven's Garden grow here in abundance." Lucifer said watching as Kemuel settled the fledglings on a rock before heading their way.

"Brothers, do you remember the duty that father gave to me?" Kemuel asked excited.

"Yes we remember." Lucifer answered as Gabriel looked towards the two fledglings.

Seeing that they were safely sitting on the rock and playing with little colored stones he turned back to the other Archangels. "You never let anyone forget it Kemuel."

Kemuel drew himself up straight and announced. "I have made my choice. I want the life you called Animal."

"That is only one kind of Animal Kemuel. There are hundreds more species to come." Lucifer said. "Would you not rather wait until there are more species to choose from?"

"No my mind is set. I want that one." Kemuel said. "All of you have been performing your duties for centuries. Gabriel, Father often speaks through you and look at what you have accomplished here Lucifer. I wish to perform my duty also."

Lucifer took a deep breath. "So be it. Father did make you a promise. The species will need a name, however. What will you call it?"

"It comes from the depths of the ocean so I think Leviathan."

Lucifer nodded. "I guess you wish to go bond with them now. Just remember they do bite. I will go back with Gabriel and the fledglings to report your choice to Michael.

* * *

"Finally managed to tear yourself away from your pet species?" Gabriel teased. "You spend so much time with them you will soon become a creature of the depths."

Kemuel shook out his feathers which were in disarray from the years he had spent in the ocean with his Leviathan. "They are such amazing creatures Gabriel!"

Gabriel shook his head at his brother. "Come sit down. You look a fright. Those feathers will terrify all our little fledglings. Not to mention you're dripping salt water all over our nest."

Kemuel glanced over his shoulder "I believe that I could use a grooming at that."

Gabriel knelt behind his brother and smacked him between the shoulder blades. "Wings out Brother, all of them!" When Kemuel spread his wings Gabriel immediately went to work on the lower set while making soft chiding sounds at the state of them. "I hope you don't have anything planned for the next decade or so, this is going to take while."

Kemuel hummed as Gabriel began gently prying the feathers apart from each other. "The Leviathan are growing bigger, brother. Lucifer calls them predators because they eat other animals."

"That's part of the cycle of life and death that Father put in place." Gabriel said. "To keep the balance. Some things die and some things are born. The predators eat the old and the weak and keeps the species healthy." Gabriel moved on to grooming the next wing.

"Are you still happy with your choice? There are so many different species now." Gabriel asked.

"I'm happy brother. They are amazing creatures! You should see how they hunt their prey!" Kemuel answered. "They are so agile and swift as they move through the oceans, but they move silently and they have no fear. They even will feed on the most deadly of the other predators stalking the oceans! Today they took a creature that Lucifer has named 'Shark'. The sharks have row upon row of razor sharp teeth and yet it was no match for the Leviathan."

"Kemuel, you admire your species but so far all you have spoken of is the destruction and death that they can cause." Gabriel pointed out disturbed by his brother's enthusiasm. "Is there nothing you can speak of other than that?"

"They are focused on feeding Gabriel. They are single minded in this one goal." Kemuel said.

"Perhaps there will be changes to their behavior in the future." Gabriel told him as he decided that he would speak to Lucifer as soon as possible about the Leviathan.


	3. Lucifer and Gabriel voice their concerns

"Gabriel, back again so soon?" Lucifer chuckled at his younger brother who was setting two small fledglings on their feet. I begin to think that you are less our father's messenger and more the babysitter of our fledglings. And who might these two be?"

"This is Castiel and Balthazar." Gabriel said identifying each fledgling in turn. "And since they are destined to grow up to protect this world it only makes sense that they know and love it half as well as you do Lucifer."

"As if you aren't enamored of this world too?" Lucifer snorted. "But you brought them with you on a very special day little brother!"

Castiel and Balthazar were looking around when Castiel suddenly ran forward. Lucifer quickly flew to the little one's side.

"Take care Castiel. You don't want to step on it." Lucifer said gently pulling the small angel back from where a fish was struggling up on to the beach pulling itself forward with it's fins. "Father has very big plans for that little fish Castiel. From this fish will come all of the species that will lumber along the ground and soar through the air."

"I'm surprised that there are no Leviathan around. From the way Kemuel speaks of them, I would think they would be here feeding on them." Gabriel said looking down at a fish that was flopping it's way across his toes.

"They did feed on many of them before I was able to stop them." Lucifer said. "I ended up having to herd the fish into this cove and then erect a barrier in the opening to prevent the Leviathan from following. Why do you mention them Gabriel?"

"It's just the way Kemuel speaks so proudly of them." Gabriel shuddered. "It makes me uneasy."

"I am also unnerved by them. They hunt prey, that I can understand. It is a part of Father's plan that the predators hunt prey when they are hungry. The Leviathan do not wait for their hunger to hunt. It often seems that they simply eat...because they can. I have had to intervene to save several species from them. And they are yet small, I fear there will be no controlling them if they grow much bigger."

"They threaten all of this don't they?" Gabriel said gesturing at their surroundings.

"Yes. Father shared the plans for this world for me. He put a lot of work into this place and designed it to be delicately balanced between life and death." Lucifer said. "I fear that these Leviathan will tip that balance toward Death."

"Have you spoken to Michael about it?" Gabriel asked.

"Michael's concern is heaven, but he did tell me that I should make father aware of my worries." Lucifer answered.

"Have you?" Gabriel asked as he watched Castiel and Balthazar who had discovered a grape vine and were busy stuffing the sweet fruits into their mouths.

"I have not. I don't want him to think that I have failed his trust in me." Lucifer shook his head. "How am I to tell him that I cannot handle the responsibility."

"I'm not sure that is the case. Kemuel has such pride in them that it has crossed my mind that he perhaps influences them unduly." Gabriel said feeling a brush of guilt for suggesting his closest brother be capable of such a thing. "Perhaps if I simply tell Father that we spoke of our mutual concerns? He will not hold it against you."

"Perhaps you are right." Lucifer said. "Will you speak to him?"

"Of course." Gabriel said. "I'll bring it to his attention as soon as I have returned the grape eaters to their nest."

* * *

One of Michael's first projects when he took over the running of Heaven was to create a throne room for their father. When Father came to Heaven he had a place to meditate and relax and to meet with his oldest children, the Archangels. Such a meeting was soon to take place. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel all knelt at the base of their father's throne only awaiting the arrival of Kemuel and father to get started.

"Gabriel did you tell Kemuel that his presence was required here?" Michael asked.

"Yes Michael. I know my duty, I would not neglect to inform him when father himself has ordered us here." Gabriel said. "I told him just as I told all of you."

The doors opened admitting Kemuel who hurried forward to take his spot between Raphael and Gabriel.

"You are late." Michael stated.

"Forgive me brother. I let the time escape me." Kemuel said lowering his head against the bright glow beginning to fill the room.

"My sons. Look upon me." God said seeing his five archangel's all kneeling, heads bowed in respect.

God waited until they were all looking at him. "I have just come from Earth. You were right in alerting me to the behavior of the Leviathan."

"Father," Kemuel started.

"Hush Kemuel. I will be heard without interruption." God said. "Lucifer and Gabriel both had concerns about these creatures and their fears have been borne out. They cannot be allowed to remain. They will destroy the Earth and everything on it. When I created you I created you in preparation for this day."

The Archangel's all looked stunned as a sword appeared in front of each of them. "From each of you I drew forth a bit of your Grace and prepared for you a weapon meant only for your hand. I had hoped that the time of gifting you with them would still be far off but such is not the case."

God stood up from his throne. "Train with them my sons, let wielding your sword become just as natural as flying. I go now to prepare a place where the Leviathan can be safely contained. Once it is done, you will round up these beasts and lock them away from the rest of creation."

As soon as the light of their father faded away Kemuel rounded on Gabriel. "What did you tell him?!" Kemuel yelled as he shoved his brother.

"Kemuel! Gabriel is not to blame." Lucifer said stepping between them. "I also had concerns about them. You heard father."

"I'm sorry Kemuel." Gabriel started.

"No!" Michael interjected. "You will not apologize Gabriel. The concerns that you and Lucifer had were valid." Michael turned toward Kemuel. "It is Kemuel who has failed in this. Why did you not go to Father about them? They are your responsibility! There is no excuse that Gabriel had need to go to father with concerns if you knew of them!"

"Michael perhaps he did not realize the extent of the situation. They are his species to protect after all. Lucifer and I were simply able to be objective about them." Gabriel said.

"Still defending him Gabriel?" Michael asked. "What is it going to take for you to learn? Every time he does something, there you are explaining it away or making excuses."

"Michael, Gabriel has done no wrong. He gives his brother the benefit of the doubt, it is what we have all done and have needed for ourselves more than once." Raphael said.

"Gabriel, understand that I am not angry at you, I am angry for you." Michael said gently. "Kemuel has disappointed you more than once, all of us know that; even you know that. I fear for the day he disappoints you so greatly that forgiveness is no longer possible."

Lucifer looked at the three younger Archangels. "Go start training as Father has commanded. I must speak with Michael." He waited until the others had left. "You're wasting your breath. The devotion between Gabriel and Kemuel will only be broken when Kemuel has damaged it beyond repair. You know this, just as you know that Gabriel resents you speaking against Kemuel.

Let Kemuel damage the bond they share, but don't be so quick to damage that bond yourself. You will only succeed in damaging the bond that you have with Gabriel."

"What do you expect me to do Lucifer? We both know it is inevitable." Michael sighed. "Kemuel will break him."

"I know brother and on that day he will need us to help him pick up the pieces." Lucifer squeezed Michael's shoulder. "I don't want to see him hurt either, But I can't turn him from Kemuel anymore than you or Raphael can. All we can do is have patience and wait."

* * *

The Archangels all stood along the shoreline. Father had returned soon enough to say that he had prepared a place for the Leviathan that he called Purgatory. It was Now up to the Archangels to 'kill' the Leviathan with their swords allowing the beasts to enter into Purgatory where they would remain for all time. Michael and Lucifer had their heads together speaking urgently about something. Gabriel stood at Kemuel's side attempting to console his brother over the loss of the creatures he had spent so much time with and Raphael simple glanced between his Brothers trusting that they would come through the day with no injuries.

Suddenly Michael and Lucifer straightened up and headed toward the two youngest Archangels. Lucifer stopped at Raphael's side while Michael continued over to the two. "Gabriel, join Raphael and Lucifer." Michael ordered. "Kemuel, Lucifer has suggested that you not take part in this. He believes that it would be both stressful and cruel to force you to banish those you have guarded since they first came forth. Return to Heaven little brother and we will join you when we are finished."


	4. Kemuel's first betrayal

Kemuel made his way back to Heaven and ended up at the training fields. He watched as the older seraphs practiced their combat techniques. The Archangels weren't practicing, they were striking down an entire species on Father's orders.

Kemuel looked out across the fields. The Seraphs were being trained to do the same thing when Father decided another species was not worthy in his eyes. Father did not see the Leviathan as he did. None of them did.

Gabriel and Lucifer had run to Father spouting tales only of the danger they presented to creation. Neither of them told of the beauty of these creatures, the potential for greater intelligence. They were predators, they simply did what father had created them to do and now they were being punished for it sent to this 'Purgatory'. Father demanded their love and loyalty but where was Father's love? Where was Father's loyalty?

"Kemuel, will you join us?" A voice intruded on his thoughts. He turned to find Puriel standing there with a blade in hand about to join the others on the field.

"Tell me Puriel, Why do you train?" Kemuel asked.

"It is Father's decree. We must learn so that we can protect the world he has created." Puriel answered without hesitation.

"Did Father tell you this?" Kemuel asked.

"The Archangels tell us that this is Father's order." Puriel said with a laugh. "You are an Archangel Brother, you know this. You and Gabriel always teasing us."

"And what if I were to tell you that Father has you train for a different purpose? What then brother?" Kemuel asked. "What if Father has you train that we may strike down that which he has created?"

"What do you mean?" Puriel asked confused. "We are to protect that which he has created."

"Where are the Archangels Puriel?" Kemuel asked. "Where is Michael who watches over like a hawk as you train? When has he ever missed a training session?"

Kemuel turned toward the younger angel and grabbed his arm. "I will tell you where he is, where they all are. They are even now destroying a part of his creation on his orders. Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel even Raphael who is supposed to heal now deals out Father's wrath on a species that father created. Tell me if father can wipe out an entire species that only acts as he created it to act, what is to say that he will not one day order us to turn on each other?"

"Kemuel!" The Seraph reacted in shock. "Such words will bring Michael's wrath down upon you. It is Blasphemy!"

"Blasphemy or truth? Ask when they return the fate of the Leviathan." Kemuel said before stalking off toward the garden.

* * *

"Michael, Zachariah said that you were looking for me?" Gabriel said as he entered the Throne room. He looked around and noticed that Lucifer and Raphael were also present. The other Archangel's faces were set in stern lines.

"Kemuel does not spend much time with you recently Brother." Lucifer said. "Not since we returned from banishing the Leviathan to Purgatory."

"He has yet to forgive me my part in causing the Leviathans to be imprisoned in Purgatory." Gabriel said. "In time he will understand."

"No Gabriel he will not." Michael said. "There is unrest among the host. It is quiet now, Just a whisper but behind that unrest is Kemuel."

"Michael, Now you accuse him of fomenting a rebellion?" Gabriel asked.

"Michael speaks the truth Gabriel." Raphael said. "He has been whispering to all who will open their ears that Father doesn't care about the Seraphs. That they have been created only so father can turn them against each other."

"They won't believe such garbage." Gabriel said. "They know our father loves them."

"There are a growing number of them who are willing to accept Kemuel's words Gabriel." Lucifer said. "We had no choice, Father had to know about this."

"Father gave his orders Gabriel. Kemuel and his followers will be cast down." Michael said. "We will obey his orders. We cannot allow rebellion to go unchallenged."

Gabriel looked at Michael with horror. "Cast down? You will kill him?"

"I simply obey Father's order." Michael replied flatly.

"No, Father doesn't want this." Gabriel said. "If you go out there and fight against them you will have proven Kemuel's words right. He can't want this." Gabriel said turning to leave the room.

"Where do you think you are going?" Michael grabbed Gabriel's arm. "We have plans to make."

"No! You have plans to make!" Gabriel spat. "I will not be a part of killing Seraphs that I had a hand in raising."

* * *

Gabriel knelt at the base of the throne. "Father reveal yourself to me."

God allowed Gabriel to see where he was and The Messenger flew to his father's side.

"Gabriel, I take it you have heard my orders." God said.

"You order us to turn against each other! Your orders are no more than Kemuel has predicted!" Gabriel said.

"I'm aware of that, but Kemuel leaves no other option. His words are a sickness that will spread throughout heaven and infect others." God said.

"Father, Michael will kill him, and the others." Gabriel said.

"Yes, they will die to stop the sickness that infects heaven." God nodded.

Gabriel dropped to his knees and then went even farther bending lower until his forehead was pressed against his father's foot.

"Please Father, I'm begging you. Show mercy, Kemuel is not himself right now he feels the loss of the Leviathan and his words are rash." Gabriel said.

God took a deep breath, "Gabriel look at me." God waited patiently until Gabriel's eyes met his own. "Your love for your brother is apparent to any who will look. I understand more than anyone how close the two of you are. But it needs to be this way Gabriel."

"Father please. I have never asked you for anything." Gabriel grabbed his father's hand. "Please spare him."

"Your love for your brother blinds you Gabriel." God shook his head sadly "Understand that this will lead to pain and suffering that you cannot imagine. For Heaven, For the earth and for you. That responsibility will sit on your shoulders."

"I'll accept the responsibility." Gabriel said.

God reached down and cupped Gabriel's cheek. "There is no way you can understand the pain that you have taken onto your shoulders Gabriel. So be it, I will grant mercy, but Gabriel never again beg for the life of one of your brothers.

The day will come much sooner than you think when another of your brothers will face my judgment. Remember that you chose to use that mercy for Kemuel."

* * *

Michael swung his sword striking down another of the Seraphs who had chosen to follow Kemuel. On the other side of the battlefield, Lucifer fought, his grace flaring bright enough to almost blind those closest to him.

Just ahead Michael spotted his quarry as Kemuel prepared to bring his sword down on Zachariah. Michael swung his sword up blocking the blow allowing Zachariah to escape the killing blow and swing his foot out tripping the rebel Archangel.

Michael raised his sword about to bring it down on Kemuel when Gabriel suddenly appeared using his body to shield his brother.

"Hold Michael!" All of the angels on the field of battle stilled at the sound of their father's voice. "Gabriel pleads for the life of Kemuel, I grant mercy to Kemuel and the others on this day."

Michael looked at Gabriel with a look of disgust. "Very well, mercy this day Father as is your will. But if he raises arms against heaven again. I claim the right to strike him down without interference."

"The grace of Michael will strike him down." God agreed. "I have promised Gabriel that I will not kill Kemuel, I now promise you Michael that I will not interfere the day you determine that Kemuel must die."


	5. Mud monkeys and another betrayal

The Archangel's stood around a creature that cowered before them. They were looking at it with a critical eye.

"Are you sure that Father said this thing is his most important creation?" Michael demanded poking it with a finger as it jumped in fear. "It's ugly."

"And filthy." Raphael added. Like a monkey that has been rolling in the mud."

"A mud monkey! I think that is a good name for it!" Lucifer said.

"It's more like a hairless ape." Gabriel said turning it around and poking at it's backside. "See no tail. Monkeys have tails."

"And it does walk on two feet, most of the time." Lucifer said.

"And this is supposed to become the dominant species in father's paradise?" Michael asked. "How?"

"Intelligence. Look how it has taken a stone and small tree branch to make this 'weapon'. This species has problem solving skills and imagination. They are smarter than the other species Father created." Gabriel said.

"You sound as if you admire them." Lucifer said.

"No, I don't. This level of intelligence in an animal is dangerous. They will eventually destroy this world with their knowledge." Gabriel said. "Father should destroy them now before they begin to gather together in groups."

"I agree, brother. Knowledge in their hands is a threat to Heaven itself." Raphael said. "Their minds are chaotic, their thought patterns disorganized. There's no telling what they will do."

"I will take our concerns to father." Gabriel said.

"No, I'll do it." Michael said. "You should see what Kemuel is up to. I do not like that Father has granted him the freedom to wander around Heaven again. He is your responsibility after all."

Gabriel nodded and flew off.

"I should return also." Raphael said. "Our youngest group of fledglings are awaiting orders."

Michael turned toward Lucifer. "Care to accompany me to see Father? You can explain the threat of these mud monkeys much better than I can."

* * *

Kemuel had waited until the gate was unguarded and slipped out of Heaven. He wanted to see this new species that had the other Archangels in such an uproar. Gabriel was with the others it was easy enough to avoid them and find a group of the creatures together in a wooded area next to a flowing stream of water.

Kemuel looked at them curiously from a distance. There were was a larger specimen that Kemuel understood was 'female' and several smaller specimens including one that the female held to her breast to nurse. Wanting to study them further, he waited until one of the smaller ones had wandered a bit down stream before hurrying forward to grab it and then flying off to a remote area.

Kemuel listened to the panicked sounds the little creature made as he examined it. This was Father's most important creation? It was weak, slow and helpless. It couldn't fly or run fast enough to escape most predators. It's teeth couldn't do much damage if it bit any other animal. And father banished his Leviathans in favor of this species?

Kemuel tossed the creature away from himself and in landed on a rock with a wet sould thud and a crunching sound. When Kemuel saw how still it was laying it only confirmed the weakness of the species. This species did not deserve life.

* * *

"Zachariah! How long were you gone from this gate?" Gabriel said giving the Seraph a shake.

"I was only gone for a few minutes, I swear it." Zachariah said looking to Michael. "I'm sorry Some of the fledglings were headed this way and I had to turn them back."

"It's not your fault Zachariah. Your duty was to keep fledglings from leaving through this gate without permission." Michael turned to Gabriel. "You shouldn't have left him alone Gabriel."

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before you ordered me to Earth. You knew that Father had given him the run of Heaven." Gabriel said. "But you're right he is my responsibility, I'll go down and find him." Gabriel said spreading his wings angrily before flying away.

"Michael, you really need to listen to me. I've warned you more than once that you only gain his resentment when you react like this." Lucifer said. "You need to tread carefully here. The wrong word from you and it won't just be Kemuel you'll have to smite. Gabriel will lift his sword against you in defense of the traitor."

"You know he's a traitor and yet you do nothing?" Michael yelled.

Lucifer shook his head wondering how Michael could be so dense before flying away to the Earth in Gabriel's wake.

* * *

Gabriel looked down at the body of the young mud monkey. It was tiny it probably hadn't stopped nursing all that long ago. Gabriel had followed Kemuel's grace to this place and Kemuel's grace was all over the mud monkey. Gabriel was disturbed with what that meant. Could Kemuel have killed the creature?

Gabriel made his way farther into the wooded area and there was Kemuel, kneeling on the ground in a small clearing next to a large rock and carving something into the Earth with his small angel blade. Father had taken Kemuel's sword after the battle.

Gabriel crept closer wondering what Kemuel was so fixated on.

"There's no need for you to creep up on me Gabriel, I know you're there." Kemual said as he continued what he was doing.

"Kemuel, I passed the body of a juvenile...whatever back there Father has yet to name them. But that is not important, what is important is that it's dead and it did not die of natural causes." Gabriel spoke.

"An accident. I did not realize that they would be so fragile." Kemuel said. "And this is the species that father has deemed special? They are a prey animal Gabriel."

"They won't be for long. They will become the predators." Gabriel explained. "Father gave them intelligence greater than any of the other creatures he has created."

"Father made a mistake!" Kemuel said. "One that I will fix. Join me brother. Help me bring them back, the Leviathan. They are more worthy than those, primates!"

"Bring them back? Kemuel you beg for death with your blasphemy! Michael will kill you if he hears your threat." Gabriel grabbed his brother and shook him violently.

"It's not a threat brother," Kemuel said with a blissful smile. "The door is opened."

Gabriel looked down and realized that Kemuel had been carving a spell into the ground, the same spell that they had used to open Purgatory in order to banish the Leviathan there.

"YOU DARE?" Gabriel yelled unsheathing his sword and running it through Kemuel's shoulder, pinning him to the ground.

* * *

Lucifer had followed Gabriel's grace and he looked up at the sky as dark clouds swirled against the backdrop of the heavens. Lucifer knew those clouds for what they were. They were not natural, they only occurred when an angel was nearby and filled with ire. It was obvious to Lucifer that Gabriel had found Kemuel and wasn't very happy with him at the moment.

Lucifer was not expecting the scene displayed before him when he entered the clearing. Kemuel was on his back spitted on Gabriel's sword and pinned to the ground. Gabriel's face was tear streaked and yet Lucifer could feel the youngest Archangel's anger without trying.

"I begged Father for your life on my hands and knees." Gabriel said. "Father tried to tell me that it was a mistake but I would not listen. You were my brother, closer to me than any other and you betray us for those abominations?" Gabriel knelt down and pulled Kemuel up from the ground and pressed a kiss against his forehead. "Since you love them more than us, be with them for all of eternity." Gabriel shoved his own angel blade into his brother's body and spoke the words that would send his brother to Purgatory and seal the entrance behind him.

Lucifer watched as Gabriel carved a sigil into the large stone before he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself before wailing his grief to the heavens and beyond.


	6. Humanity inherits the Earth

Raphael and Lucifer were doing their best to console Gabriel for all it was worth. Rain still fell in buckets from the sky and Thunder boomed as lightning flashed. Trees bent nearly double in the wind while hailstones the size of softballs plummeted toward the ground.

Michael made his way to the the little bubble of shelter Lucifer had created over them and placed his hands on his hips. Drawing himself up to his full height. He glared at his brother. "Gabriel! You will get a hold of yourself this instant!"

This resulted in Michael having to dodge a hailstone the size of a basketball. Lucifer huffed and stood up grabbing Michael and flying off with him.

"What is wrong with you?" Lucifer asked. "The last thing Gabriel needs at this point is you shouting at him!"

"No the last thing he needs is you and Raphael babying him because his mistake came back to him." Michael countered. "He needs to grow up and deal with it. He is the one who interfered with father's orders."

"Yes he did, He wasn't willing to stand back and watch one of his brothers kill another." Lucifer said. "Instead he locked Kemuel in Purgatory, we may have lost a brother today but Gabriel saved you from committing Fratricide. I think you benefited from his actions more than Kemuel did."

"No one benefited from what happened today Lucifer. It simply delayed what must come to pass." Michael spat. "Believe me, Purgatory won't hold Kemuel forever, and then we'll be right back to the same point. Me preparing to kill him."

The two suddenly looked up as the storm started to die down. "Well I guess he got himself under control after all." Michael said.

"Or Father dragged him up to the throne room." Lucifer said taking flight toward heaven and leaving Michael to follow.

* * *

God sat on his throne and Gabriel sat at his father's feet his head pillowed on God's knee. Raphael sat next to Gabriel rubbing comforting circles on his brother's back.

"Michael, Lucifer; sit." God said. "This is a difficult time for all of us. Losing an Archangel is a blow to all of creation. Kemuel is dead to us now. Your brother no longer exists.

What was tossed into Purgatory is the Fallen one Dagon. He is rejected by Heaven his very grace is a poison that will never be allowed through the gates again."

"You have cut him off from the host?" Lucifer asked shocked.

"His betrayal cannot be forgiven." God said. "He was trying to raise the Leviathan. Gabriel stopped him, we all owe Gabriel for the sacrifice that he made."

"I should have destroyed him!" Michael said. "You ordered me to do so."

"Forget the Leviathan it will be eons before you will need to concern yourself with them again. There is a more pressing issue at hand. Your concerns about humanity. Understand that I created them to be intelligent and gifted them with the free will to take advantage of their intellect. Earth is their home, they will tame their world and you my heavenly children I give a task. They are my most beloved creation, it is your task to serve them and to love them above all else. Guide their development."

"And when they turn out to be as bad as the Leviathan?" Lucifer asked.

"They won't." God said. "But if it will ease your concern, I will develop a fail safe. Now I would speak to Gabriel alone. The rest of you, pass my order onto your younger brothers and sisters."

"Now Gabriel, as my messenger you will get to know humanity better than your brothers. I need you to take something to the humans." God held out a fruit to the Archangel. "Go sow the seeds in the places they gather."

"Father, you would give them knowledge of good and evil?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, they will have to ability to choose their path. When they honor me it will be their choice." God answered. "Go on now, this must be done so that I can keep my promise of a fail safe to you all."

* * *

Castiel, Balthazar, Anael and Uriel were sitting on a hill watching the activity in the town of Babel when Gabriel joined them. "Why have you called me? You are matured to the point that my attention should now longer be necessary."

Anael pointed down at the town. And Gabriel noticed the humans were busy building something. "Are they building a pile of...dung?!"

"They intend to build a tower into the very heavens. They think to make themselves the equal of our father." Balthazar said.

"It is our job to guide them. If you are going to spend time on Earth then you do your job."

All of the Seraphs gave him a blank look but it was Castiel who spoke. "Brother, we do not understand."

"Humility, Castiel teach them a lesson in humility. Show them that Our Father's throne is far beyond the reach of mere humans." Gabriel ordered.

It was Uriel who made his way over and knocked a block of Dung out of the base of the tower causing it to collapse.

* * *

Father had said he would be busy carrying messages to the humans. All too often those messages took the form of destruction. The Flood, Sodom and Gomorrah and now this, Egypt. Moses had performed each of the miracles as Gabriel had shown him and The Pharaoh still refused to free the Israelites from their bondage.

"Moses you will tell the people to bring the best of the spring lambs forward and sacrifice them to the Lord. You will collect the blood and mark the doorways of the homes where your people dwell. Your people will collect what they can carry and dress for a journey." Gabriel told the man who had been chosen to speak Father's words to the Pharaoh. "This night I will gather my brothers and we will sweep across the face of Egypt smiting the first fruit of the womb. But where we see the blood on the doorway we will pass over and no harm will be done to those inside.

You will go to the palace at first light, Pharaoh will let you go this time. But waste no time in victory. Leave Egypt immediately." Gabriel said.

Moses knelt before the being that had been counseling him throughout the negotiation's with Pharaoh. "It will be as the Lord orders."

Once Moses had left to follow his instructions, Gabriel returned to heaven to gather the Archangels. As usual, Michael and Lucifer were arguing. Lucifer was not happy that humanity would remain once again.

"Michael, tell me you don't see it, the disrespect they hold for Father." Lucifer said. "And he continually forgives them doesn't he? But not us. We who love him better than we love ourselves are not worthy of his forgiveness?"

"Lucifer, he gave us an order and we are to obey that order." Michael said. "You rage throughout the world about how you love him and you still don't obey him.."

"I obey his order to serve them. I'll happily make my way through them and deal out death to the firstborn of Egypt. But love them more than I love him?" Lucifer shook his head. "You don't even follow that one. You tolerate them."

"Will you stop!" Gabriel yelled. "They aren't worth it! They are not worth the strife between you. None of us love them that much. Not more than we love each other so let the fighting go. The humans will never mean more to any one of us than we mean to each other."

Gabriel went to Lucifer's side. "We all understand your feelings Lucifer but please, let it go. I couldn't bear losing another brother over the insects that infest that stupid little planet down there. That pile of cockroaches means nothing Lucifer. I can't take the fighting any longer, not, over, them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is shorter than normal for most of my multi chapter stories but as I wrote this I realized that Lucifer's fall should be in it's own story so I will do a sequel that deals with Lucifer's fall and Gabriel leaving Heaven


End file.
